Lucy Visits Grauman's
|season = 5 |number = 1 |overall = 128 |airdate = October 3, 1955 |production = 5-01 / 128 |imdb = tt0609280 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Bob Schiller Bob Weiskopf |director = James V. Kern |previous = "The Tour" (Season 4 finale) |next = "Lucy and John Wayne" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/LanaLipstick.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/StealingFootprints.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CementFoot.jpg Lucy Visits Grauman's was the 128th overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the season 5 premeire episode. The episode, was directed by James V. Kern, originally aired on CBS-TV on October 3, 1955. Synopsis Lucy discovers that the cement slab with John Wayne's footprints in front of Grauman's Chinese Theater has come loose. Lucy talks Ethel into helping her steal the slab, and they make their get-away, Lucy gets her foot caught in a bucket of cement. Plot summary Lucy and the Mertzes plan a little end-of-the-movie congratulatory party for Ricky. While toasting his punch, Ricky says that Hollywood's been great, but it'll be nice to return home to New York. The Mertzes and Lucy are shocked. They don't want to leave California yet! There's so much that they still haven't done, and Lucy is still on the "ultimate souvenir" hunt. Ricky allows one more week in Hollywood, but no more, because the studio isn't financing the trip anymore. It all has to come out of Ricky's pocket now. One of the things on Lucy's to-do list is visiting Grauman's Chinese Theater to see the famous footprints in the courtyard. While looking at all the different stars' footprints, Lucy notices that John Wayne's cement slab is loose. What better than John Wayne's footprints for an ultimate souvenir! Lucy and Ethel plan to come back late at night to steal the footprints. In the middle of the night, Lucy and Ethel return to Grauman's with a crowbar and a bucket of cement to fill in the soon-to-be empty hole. Fred caught on to their plan, and he follows them, trying to talk some sense into the women. When they hear policemen coming by, the three jump and hide in the bushes. Lucy accidentally stumbles and gets her right leg stuck in the bucket of cement. But even with all these setbacks, Lucy and Ethel end up successfully freeing John Wayne's footprints and carrying them home to the Beverly Palms Hotel. Ricky wakes up and notices Lucy is gone. He calls over to the Mertzes' suite and finds out she's over there. He goes to the Mertzes' suite to find out what's going on. All three pretend to be sleeping, and Lucy hides her bucket leg with a blanket. Ricky demands to know why Lucy's not in her own bed. Lucy says that she had trouble sleeping, so she tried dozing at the Mertzes'. Ricky picks her up to carry her to their suite, and he is shocked by how heavy Lucy is. He then discovers her cement leg. After freeing Lucy from the cement, the truth comes out. Ricky demands that they return the footprints, threatening to take them all home the very next day if they don't agree. So, the trio trudge back to Grauman's Chinese Theater. When they return, things aren't good. When somebody was coming, the trio got nervous and dropped the footprints, which ended up breaking into a million tiny pieces. What's worse is that Lucy got her bottom stuck in a cement bucket this time. Trivia * While on break following the filming of Season 4 of ''I Love Lucy, ''Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz filmed the movie "Forever Darling." It is most likely this movie that Fred is toasting. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Hal Gerard ... as Tourist *Joseph and Michael Mayer ... as Little Ricky *GeGe Pearson ... as Tourist *Clarence Straight ... as Cop Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes